La Cabane Hurlante
by Lily-nee
Summary: TRADUCTION. OS. La guerre est finie. Moony a demandé aux autres membres de l'Ordre de laisser Queudvers à sa merci. Ils se rencontrent finalement dans la Cabane Hurlante pour un dernier au revoir avant qu'il ne reste plus qu'un seul maraudeur.


_**Disclamer: Rien est a moi!! Tout à JK Rowling et Eratosthenese!**_

_**Auteur: Eratosthenese**_

_**Traducteur: Lily Petite Etoile**_

_**Titre original: The Shrieking Shack**_

_**Titre: La Cabane Hurlante**_

_**Genre: Angoisse/Drame**_

_**Rating: PG**_

_**Histoire: La guerre est finie. Moony a demandé aux autres membres de l'Ordre de laisser Quedvers à sa merci. Ils se rencontrent finalement dans la Cabane Hurlante pour un dernier "au revoir" avant qu'il ne reste plus qu'un seul maraudeur.**_

_**Note: Je garde le surnom de Moony, car je trouve que Lunard ne va pas bien à Remus! Mais pour les autres maraudeurs c'est les noms français…**_

"Tu as changé, Peter"

"Remus, s'il te plait! Tu ne veux pas faire ça."

"Tu as tout faux, Queudver." Mais le tremblement de crainte dans la voix de Remus Lupin n'était rien comparé au tremblement de la créature devant lui.

Lupin était dans un état, ses cheveux avaient grisonné de manière significative depuis la fin de la guerre. Tout ce qu'il avait connu avait disparu, et son dernier lien avec sa jeunesse, son dernier souvenir, était agenouillé devant lui, implorant sa pitié, tel un lâche.

"Tu n'es pas un Gryffondor." Dit-il dans un souffle. "James et Sirius ne seraient pas fiers. Tu sais ce qu'ils diraient, Peter? Dis-moi ce qu'ils diraient."

"Remus, s'il te plait-"

"DIS-MOI CE QU'ILS DIRAIENT!" cria Lupin, faisant un petit pas en avant. Peter tremblait de peur.

"Je-je ne sais pas."

"Non," Dit Lupin, des larmes de fureur menaçant de tomber de ses yeux fatigués. "Tu ne veux pas savoir, si? Tu les as abandonné. Tu as vendu James et la dernière fois que tu as vu Sirius… ça devait être à la Cabane Hurlante, cette même maison. Il y a combien de temps? Huit? Neuf ans?"

Peter tremblait si violemment que Lupin ne pouvait dire si son mouvement était un signe de la tête ou simplement un frisson.

"Je vais te dire ce qu'ils auraient dit, Peter." Lupin prit une grande inspiration et d'une petite voix, si ressemblante à celle qu'il utilisait avec ses trois meilleurs amis à leurs retours à Poudlard, lorsqu'il était encore insouciant, il dit, "Ils te regarderaient et diraient, lèves-toi, Peter. Cela prendra du temps avant que nous te pardonnions, mais nous savons que tu ne voulais pas faire cela."

Peter poussa un petit cri, à peine audible.

"Tu connais la différence entre eux et moi, Queudver?" Lupin leva sa baguette jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit pointée entre les yeux humides de Peter Pettigrew.

"Remus-"

" Je sais que tu _voulais_ faire ce que tu as fait ", murmura-t-il avec une voix menaçante.

"Remus, mon vieil ami-"

"Ne m'appelle pas ainsi. Tu as perdu mon amitié depuis bien longtemps."

"Moony-" pleura désespérément Peter.

Les yeux de Lupin s'élargir une fraction de seconde. "Plus personne ne m'a appelé ainsi depuis des années."

Un petit sourire, peut-être de victoire, commença à se dessiner sur le visage de Peter, mais avant que Lupin ne le remarque, les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres. Les mêmes mots qui avaient tué son meilleur ami le soir d'Halloween, il y avait des années.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Peter Pettigrew était mort avant d'avoir touché le sol, ses yeux ouverts, et il ne restait plus qu'un mince sourire encore visible sur son visage.

La vue de Lupin se troubla. Cette maison lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Trop de souvenirs. Ces pleines lunes quand il devait disparaître ici avec l'homme mort à ses pieds, avec James et Sirius. Ils avaient tous disparus maintenant. Il était le dernier.

Moony était la dernière chose qu'il restait des Maraudeurs.

Un par un, ils étaient morts. Moony, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue. Comme un compte à rebours, sa vie passée fut effacée. Sa baguette tomba de sa main relâchée sur le sol poussiéreux de la Cabane Hurlante et il tomba à genoux.

Le corps de Peter n'était plus le centre de son attention, (NdT : Désolée, je sais pas si c'est vraiment ça mais avec les explications de l'auteur c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à mettre !!) et Lupin ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une chose poussiéreuse qui ressemblait à un parchemin, coincée sous le corps de l'homme.

Doucement, avec des doigts tremblants, Lupin prit avec un bruit se réverbérant inconfortablement dans les ruines vides. Il déplia le parchemin doucement, effrayé à l'idée de le déchirer.

Il lui semblait familier.

Et avec une brusque montée d'appréhension, Lupin réalisa ce que c'était.

Il attrapa sa baguette et la pointa vers le parchemin.

"_Je jure solennellement … _" commença-t-il.

_**Voilà!!! C'est fini! J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce petit One Shot! Désolée, je voulais le poster plus tôt mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes avec mon ordi!! Encore merci à Eratosthenese de m'avoir permi de traduire une autre de ses fics! Et de m'avoir soutenue! Et maintenant………. REVIEWS!!!!!!! (Please!!!!!!)**_

_**Gros Bisouxxxxx**_

_**Lily Petite Etoile**_


End file.
